


Cigarette Smoke

by aph_aleks



Series: Brian [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Paul, M/M, Smut, Top Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aph_aleks/pseuds/aph_aleks
Summary: Brian fucks Paul. That's it. That's the story.





	Cigarette Smoke

Ringo’s moans filled the entire house they were staying at and Brian groaned, covering his ears. Although, he had to admit that the younger’s high-pitched moans of pleasure (as George, he assumed, fucked him) weren’t that bad to listen to. In fact, they were kind of turning him on. Fuck, what he’d give to fuck someone right then. Thoughts began flooding in his mind, Ringo’s moans turning into Paul’s as he imagined what it would be like with him.

 

He liked the fact that Paul would probably either ride him, or let Brian fuck him into the matress harshly, he really didn’t care which one as all he really just wanted was to fuck someone. The younger would whimper helplessly and wrap his legs around Brian’s waist if it were the latter of the two - he’d let Brian fuck him with his tongue and get him all nice and open before anything else. That would be hot, Brian thought, feeling himself get hard as he imagined Paul’s pretty lips parting as he let out a soft moan. Paul was just so fucking  _ pretty  _ and he looked so  _ innocent _ \- Brian knew that he was not innocent, at all. He’d heard John fucking Paul before. He sincerely wished he could watch.

 

And the moaning stopped. Brian felt disappointed for some reason - he could usually wank off without any help from anything else but his imagination, but the moaning that had filled the house was just…  _ so hot.  _ Ringo was hot. So was George.

 

Fuck, he needed to get layed.

 

A knock came at his door and at that he quickly covered his erection and entire bottom half with a blanket, “Come in,” He said, loud enough for whoever was on the other side of the door to hear. He had no idea who it was but he knew it couldn’t have been anyone other than John or Paul as the other two were probably cleaning up or sleeping.

 

The door creaked open slowly and Paul stepped in, closing the door behind him gently, “Hey, Bri,” He smiled. Brian wanted to scream. Of course it was Paul, the person who he had  _ just  _ been thinking about having sex with - what fuckin’ luck he had, huh? He sighed but smiled through his slight annoyance.

 

“Hi, Paul.”

 

The words lingered in the air for a minute or two, leaving the two in a comfortable silence as Paul took a look around the room. It was messier than what Brian usually liked (the manager was always a clean freak and had to keep everything in order, all the time) - there were clothes strewn out on the floor and whatnot, the odd pair of boxers laying around in the midst of it all. “Sorry it’s a mess in here, I can’t be bothered to clean up right now.” Brian broke the silence carefully, choosing to let Paul reply without him adding anything else.

 

The younger merely smiled at him again, his eyes wide and  _ fucking beautiful  _ and Brian really didn’t need to be thinking about that then - his erection became even more painfully obvious to him as he looked at Paul for longer amounts of time than socially acceptable. Fuckin’ beautiful. 

 

“It’s fine.” Paul said eventually, inching closer to the bed ever so slightly, “Can I sit?”

 

_ Yeah, on my dick,  _ Brian thought to himself, eternally cursing himself for having such a vivid imagination - Paul was asking if he could sit on the bed with him, the bed in which Brian was in, concealing a straining boner. “If you would like.” He answered eventually, voice shaky but not noticeably to Paul yet.

 

The younger sat down instantly, crossing his legs while facing him. 

 

_ Those legs would look better wrapped around my waist,  _ Brian thought to himself again.  _ Fuck. _

 

“Did you come in here to talk to me about anything, Paul?” Brian cocked his head to the side in curiosity, glancing at the blanket and then back up at Paul, a faint blush ghosting his cheeks. If Paul saw his erection, would he be disgusted or want to help? Paul seemed to be thinking (judging by the idle look on his face and wandering eyes) about something, probably an answer to his question - this brought up the idea that maybe Paul didn’t know what he was doing there any more than Brian did. Was he… unsure? Of himself?

 

“Do you think that Ringo’s moaning is hot?” He asked softly, looking Brian dead in the eye as he asked this question, fluttering his eyelashes as he did so. Brian could feel his face heating up but he managed to keep himself seemingly composed, although his boner was making it a bit hard for him to think straight. He shrugged, “I mean- yeah. Don’t you?” 

 

Paul took out a cigarette and a lighter, nodding mutely.

 

“Why do you ask?” He tried not to chuckle as Paul failed at lighting the thing multiple times.

 

He finally got the cigarette lit and took a long drag - smoke escaped his mouth as he opened it, almost as if it were pouring out like some fine wine. It hung in the air for a few seconds before he passed the thing to Brian, who took it gratefully. “You’re a queer, yeah? Just thought I’d ask, y’know.”

 

“Aren’t you too, Paul?” Brian asked reluctantly, not knowing what the younger’s reaction would be at all. It kind of shocked him when he hummed nonchalantly, shrugging, “Not really. I don’t think so. I like birds but,” He raised an eyebrow, “Lads are hot too.”

 

Brian handed the cigarette back to him after blowing out the smoke right into Paul’s face, who coughed lightly, in a way in which he couldn’t tell whether he had coughed or not. There were a lot of silent noises happening, Brian noted. That didn’t sound right. Yes it did. “Fuck,” He whispered to himself, accidently rubbing his throbbing cock against the fabric of the blanket, which was actually doing quiet a good job of concealing what was underneith until then. It was shifting away ever so slightly.

 

“You okay?” Paul couldn’t help but smirk as he asked this, noticing how flustered the manager seemed - he could tell he was hiding something, and had an inkling of what it might be. Brian made a slightly pained face for a minute before it returned to neutral, “Yes. Fine. Absolutely fine,” He spoke too quickly, only adding to Paul’s suspicions - Brian was usually collected and calm. He didn’t seem like it then. At all.

 

"Really? 'Cause you don't seem it," His eyes raked over Brian's body and they rested on his bottom half, noticing something…  _ off.  _

 

And-

  
  


Paul figured it out, and it really made sense. Brian was about to jerk off before he came in! It would explain the pained expressions the older kept making at every movement, and the short responses he gave when Paul spoke to him - it would also explain the small tent in the blanket Brian was using to cover up. 

 

Paul huffed out a laugh, "Oh," He said, dragging out the 'o' as he did so, "I know what's wrong." 

 

"I- you do? Oh God- uh-" Brian spluttered, avoiding looking at the younger - Paul would be  _ disgusted.  _ Fucking  _ disgusted.  _ He'd  _ hate  _ him. 

 

"Maybe," The Beatle blushed a soft shade of pink, evidently suddenly flustered, "I can help you with that," He asked - apprehensive? Yes.  _ Scared?  _ No. 

 

The older almost stopped breathing for a few seconds as he processed the words that had left Paul's mouth, feeling as if he had imagined it. Did Paul… really want this? 

 

"Please." Was all Brian could say. 

 

Paul instantly kissed him, shifting into the older's lap and feeling his straining erection against his arse,  _ flush  _ against him - he wanted it  _ in _ him. He wanted Brian to fuck him hard with that big cock of his.  _ Fuck,  _ he wanted it. 

 

He knew that this was all going so fast, everything rushing past in a haze, but thoughts of Brian had been plaguing him for  _ days on end _ , swarms of emotions clouding his every thought. Every time he saw Brian at the studio or otherwise, he couldn't stop thinking about him after, restless nights of  _ imagery _ and  _ confusion.  _ He wanted him so bad. And he had him.  _ Fuck.  _

 

They carried on kissing roughly, slowly bruising lips against one another's as they did so - their eyes fluttered shut as they enjoyed what they had. 

 

Paul pulled their shirts off and threw them to the floor to live with the mountains of day's and day's worth of clothes that were previously discarded, leaning back in to kiss Brian once more. He could feel the older run his hands down his thighs, starting to pull his trousers off -  _ this was really happening.  _

 

When he did get them off, they were also discarded to the floor along with his boxers. 

 

The two were completely naked, and fuck, Paul had never been so desperate in his life. Something told him Brian felt the same, that he also was desperate for this and couldn't wait much longer. 

 

Brian's hands rested on Paul's curvy hips, urging him to sit back in his lap (as he had moved to remove his clothing) and Paul obeyed the silent command, grinding down against Brian's dick. "You're so big," He said breathily, wrapping a hand loosely around the other's cock, "Bigger than John." 

 

"Really?" Brian mused smugly, but his expression and smugness left as soon as it came - he groaned, feeling Paul wanking him off lightly yet it was obviously not his top priority at the moment as he mumbled something. 

 

"What was that, darlin'?" The older asked, thrusting his hips up to get more friction from Paul's hand but got nothing as the hand retreated. 

 

Paul sighed positively, "I want your fingers to stretch me open wide, Bri," He whimpered softly, feeling so desperate and needy and  _ wanting,  _ "I want your big cock inside me…"

 

"Tell me, baby, tell me how much you want it, go on," Brian coaxed, pushing Paul off his lap and onto the bed, gazing down at him with a very turned on look in his eyes.  _ Holy shit.  _

 

Paul tried to buck his hips up and reach up with his hands to touch Brian, or down to touch his cock, but the older held both of his hands above his head with only one of his own, making Paul want to curse him forever. But fuck it was hot, seeing Brian looming over him, strong arms holding him down, restraining him, until he  _ begged _ for what he wanted - dick. Literally dick. 

 

"Please, Bri, fuck me," The younger moaned desperately, "I need your dick, I need your dick inside me, filling me up  _ perfectly _ ,"u He whimpered, "Please. Please, I  _ need  _ it. I need you to fuck me so hard that I can't even remember my name! Fuck, please!" 

 

Brian couldn't take it anymore. He leaned over Paul to reach for the lube, only for the younger to break one of his hands free to touch his chest gently, enjoying the view. The manager stroked Paul's face for a second before he uncapped the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers and his dick, hissing at the cold texture. 

 

Brian looked up at him with a look and Paul  _ knew  _ what he meant. That look was him asking Paul if he really wanted this, if he was really ready. Of course he did want this, he was so turned on, so fucking needy that he'd probably die if Brian stopped it all suddenly. He'd  _ die.  _ All he could think to say is a soft 'yes' before he felt one of Brian's fingers pushing inside him. 

 

It slid in easier than expected by the both of them and soon the older added a second finger. Paul moaned quietly as the two fingers moved in and out of him, not enough but so pleasurable at the same time - he arched his back as that pleasure became more, Brian finding his prostate very quickly. 

 

"Fuck, Eppy," He whined, pushing down against Brian's fingers, of which there were now three, pushing and twisting and curling inside him, hitting his prostate with most thrusts, and  _ fuck _ , Paul needed more. "I'm ready Bri, I need you,  _ now." _

 

"Are you in any position to tell me what to do, dear Paul?" 

 

“I-I’m sorry b-but-” Paul started but Brian cut him off, covering his mouth with his free hand.

 

He shushed him, slowly removing his hand, “I thought I heard someone outside,” He pulled his fingers out of Paul, drawing a soft whine from him as he felt empty, desperately needing something to fill him.

 

Brian stood up and wrapped a thin blanket around his waist, ignoring Paul’s pleas of desperation, and made his way to the door, apprehensive unlocking and opening it. He stuck his head out the door, looking one way and then the other, before he sighed and shut the door once more, the click of the lock securing their privacy once more. “Brian, please,” Paul almost sobbed as Brian dropped the blanket and got back onto the bed, moving back between the younger’s thighs. He nodded in understanding and lined up with Paul’s hole, stroking his face gently, comforting him.

 

He pushed in at an extremely slow pace, making Paul want to yell  _ get on with it!  _ but he knew that would annoy the older and he would make Paul wait longer, and so he held in his impatience, moaning instead, Brian bottoming out inside him. He wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist, pulling him in closer, pushing him in deeper -  _ deeper. _

 

Brian started out thrusting slowly, almost as if testing whether Paul was actually enjoying it, before his hips began moving faster and he was rocking the bed with his thrusts.

 

Paul moaned and threw his head back against the cushion, tightening his legs around Brian’s waist - it felt so good, finally having Brian inside him, finally getting  _ fucked,  _ God, he had waited so  _ long.  _ The older was so big and filled him up so well, so fucking  _ perfectly,  _ he was already close.

 

The older nibbled along Paul’s chest before he got to his neck, biting harder in specific places (he had noticed that the younger had many sensitive spots, all of them fairly far from the others) - the Beatle moaned once more. Brian thrust harder and deeper, beginning to hit Paul’s prostate with every single thrust, making the other scream out in pleasure, wanting so badly to touch himself and  _ come,  _ but Brian would not allow that, he’d want to get him off himself. “Brian, Brian, Brian,” Paul repeated, pleasure wracking his entire body, “Brian,” He moaned louder, kissing the older harshly.

 

Paul could tell that Brian was in deep pleasure the moment they kissed, because his lips weren’t as responsive as they were before, and his hips were stuttering, his cock pushing inside Paul even deeper (if that was possible). Their bodies rocked together, waves of pleasure washing over them, constantly, it seemed, it was  _ bliss,  _ fucking  _ bliss _ -

 

And then, they were both coming, untouched, lips locked - they pulled away from one another and moaned in unison.

 

Paul could feel Brian’s come filling him up, painting his insides,  _ practically claiming him _ , whereas Paul had come between them, on their chests. They were both sticky and worn out, breathing heavily.

 

“Fuck, that was good,” Paul breathed out as Brian collapsed on top of him, rolling onto his back beside him. He nodded in response with a small smile, agreement evident on his face - because, fuck, he hadn’t been able to get off with someone for  _ so long,  _ and he finally did. He felt  _ amazing.  _

 

“Should we clean up?” Paul asked, turning onto his side to face Brian, who did the same and pulled a blanket over the two of them.

 

He shook his head, “In the morning, I need to sleep,” And he closed his eyes.

  
  


-

  
  


“Fuck!” John almost yelled, laughing, “That was so hot,” He said to himself. He’d confront Paul about it later, and maybe have some fun of his own.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

[my tumblr](https://bittermacca.tumblr.com/)

please leave comments!! i love comments!! they mean so much to me


End file.
